


Simple Pleasures

by twinsarein



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto’s first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrixrefugee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/gifts).



“Merry Christmas, Jack.” Ianto handed Jack a present, a small smile on his face. It had taken a while to convince Jack to celebrate Christmas, it had been even harder to convince him to leave the Hub. The older man had been convinced that everything was going to go to hell today.

So far, he’d been wrong. No alerts had sounded, and no calls had come in. Ianto was very grateful for the reprieve; they’d all needed a little time off, especially Jack. Their leader took entirely too much onto his shoulders. As broad as they were, the weight still got to be heavy after a while.

Because of that, Ianto had wanted to make the day memorable. They’d already had Christmas dinner. Ianto had prepared it with all of the trimmings - stuffed goose, roasted potatoes, brussel sprouts, parsnips, rolls, gravy, dessert - it had been a feast, and they’d eaten until they were more stuffed than the goose.

Ianto had even bought some crackers, and they’d done them while they sat at the table, replete and not wanting to move. Jack was still wearing the purple crown that had come out of his.

It had been a convivial meal, and after the crackers, Jack had even helped him clean up. Then they’d gone to sit by the tree, and Jack’s eyes kept straying to the two presents underneath it. Amused by his eagerness, Ianto had handed the first one over a little earlier than planned.

Even so, when Jack ripped into the beautiful wrapping paper, Ianto couldn’t help but cringe at the waste. Presents at his home had been opened carefully, the tape cut with a sharp knife, and the paper conserved for the following year. Still, at least Jack was having fun.

Dropping the last remnant of the paper, Jack held up a small canister, and shook it gently. At the rattle, a large smile creased his handsome features. Opening the container, Jack took a long sniff and hummed his appreciation. “My favorite blend!”

Ianto smiled at the picture Jack made in his excitement and glee. “It comes with a guarantee to make you a cup whenever you want. You just have to ask.”

“You don’t make this blend very often. It will be quite a treat to be able to indulge myself. Thank you, Ianto.”

Pleased at the reception of his gift, Ianto had to force himself to contain his response to a simple, “You’re welcome.” It wouldn’t do to bounce in pleasure, after all.

Turning back to the small tree he’d decorated in honor of Jack coming over, Ianto paused in reaching for the second, and last, gift he had for Jack, when Jack pulled a small, colorful package from an inside pocket, and handed it to him.

Looking at the gift in Jack’s hand in surprise, Ianto hesitated in reaching out for it. Jack waved the gift in front of him. “Well? Go on, take it. It’s for you, after all.”

Flummoxed, Ianto slowly reached out and picked the present up. “I...I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t expecting...I mean, it took such a long time to convince you to celebrate Christmas in the first place.’”

If Ianto didn’t know better, he’d say Jack looked a little uncertain when the older man shrugged his shoulders and pointed toward the present. “If I’m going to do something, I’m going to do it right. Now, open it up.”

Savoring the surprise, Ianto looked the gaily wrapped box over carefully. The paper was festive, red and green with golden ornaments all over, but it was sloppily done up. Ianto’s hearted turned over when he realized that Jack must have wrapped it himself. He hadn’t had it done, impersonally, in a store.

Carefully, knowing Jack wouldn’t stand for him going to get a knife to do this properly, Ianto peeled back each piece of tape. Jack was rocking back and forth on his heels impatiently, but Ianto didn’t let himself be rushed.

Finally, the last piece of tape came off, and Ianto smoothed back the paper to reveal a very plain box. Lifting the lid, a bundle of white tissue paper came into view. Taking it out, Ianto set the box down on the table.

Making sure he had a good grip on the wrapped item, Ianto unrolled the tissue paper, and felt his heart turn over again. “A stopwatch.” Ianto ran a single finger around the glass covering the face. “It’s beautiful, Jack. It looks so old; where did you find it?”

“It used to be mine. You could say that it’s been...in the family, for a while. As much as you love to organize things, I thought it would be better with you, than sitting in a drawer. There’s a lot of uses for a stopwatch.”

Touched that Jack had given him something so personal, and had obviously put some thought into, Ianto moved forward and enfolded the man into a hug. “It’s perfect, Jack. Thank you.”

Clearing his throat, Jack stepped back, blinking his eyes rapidly. Then, he turned and grabbed his gift back up. Waggling the coffee can, Jack raised his eyebrows hopefully. “I don’t suppose...”

Ianto couldn’t help but smile fondly at Jack for his diversionary tactic, but Jack’s expression was also too genuinely hopeful to be ignored. “Alright. I’ll put a pot on, and be right back.”

Moving into the kitchen with the coffee, Ianto decided that it had been a very good day. He still had one gift to give to Jack, but it could wait. It would be nice to draw the celebration out a little more. Picking up the prepared mug, Ianto went to join his waiting lover.


End file.
